Sk8r Turtle
by DonatelloRulez
Summary: The turtles become humans and meet the girls of their dreams! 3
1. You'll Never Know

Chapter 1: You'll Never Know

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

April O'Neil

You could tell that it was fall in NYC. Leaves were on the ground, and there was a lingering cold in the air. I was walking home from school, and I could feel the bitter wind lashing at my face. I clutched my coat tighter to me. Could it get any colder? _At least I'll be warmer in the alleys where the wind can't hit me. _(No, I was not trying to get myself killed. I took this route every day)

As I looked into the alley, it was clear that it was occupied. By none other than the Purple Dragons. Personally, I can't believe that they had the audacity to show their faces after we kicked their buts at Murakami's. As I looked closer, I could see their victim. A boy, probably fifteen or sixteen. He wore a purple T-shirt(which was impossible with this weather) and a pair of old jeans. He had short, unkempt, straight honey-brown hair, and mahogany eyes. As he struggled in the arms of one of the Purple Dragons, I caught a glimpse of the boy's face. It was covered in scars and cuts, and he wore glasses that gave him an edge of smartness, but what I noticed most was the large gap between his front teeth. I gasped.

"Donnie." It was the first thing I thought of. Their resemblance. And how I needed to rescue this boy as soon as possible. I just...had this feeling. I get that sometimes. I just know what to do, or where to go...especially when the Kraang are involved.

I growled involuntarily. The Kraang are terrible. They are responsible for tearing apart my family. I lost my mother because of them. And now my father was in danger. But I was not going to let the past happen again. I would never loose anyone I loved to the Kraang. Especially the turtles.

Especially Donnie.

I wasn't sure how they were connected, but I knew I had to figure it out. I pulled out my T-Phone and texted Donnie. He would probably be in the lair, or on patrol.

_The Purple Dragons have this kid. There's something wrong with this kid...I don't know what, but I'm going to figure it out - April_

I turned to the fight to see the boy grab the Purple Dragon holding him and flip him over on the ground. The Purple Dragon didn't get up. Another ran at him, holding a knife. The boy tripped him and kicked him in the stomach. The Purple Dragon collapsed with a groan. The boy reached back instinctively towards his back, as if something were there to help him. He gave in and put up his fists.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." the boy said.

Suddenly, pinkish-purple lights flashed in the air, whizzing right in front of the boys face. Up on the rooftops, several Kraang were pointing their guns at the scene below. The monotonous voice of Kraang spoke

"The one who has the anti-mutagenic compound of Kraang shall be annihilated by Kraang."

"Oh, shell" the boy said. Just then, his phone vibrated.

"Hey kid, what's this?" a Purple Dragon asked, pulling out a T-Phone from his pocket. "Who bought you this thing?" he continued, waving the phone in the boy's face.

"I made it myself." the boy said. The Purple Dragon turned on the phone, revealing the message. As he read it aloud to his gang, the boy grew paler. "April," he muttered, "why now?"

"She's somewhere around here. Fan out and find her."

"Oh, no you won't!" yelled another boy from on the rooftops. This one was extremely muscular, with a red t-shirt and jeans. He had dark brown messy hair and fire burning in his eyes. On his flanks were two other boys, one with curly blonde hair and one with straight black hair. It was a matter of seconds before the group of Kraang were destroyed. The one with black hair finished first and jumped down into the alley to join the one in purple.

They're all the...no way, this can't be happening. They were turtles, if they had a retromutagen they couldn't become human. They're not the turtles, they can't be.

Right?


	2. Figure It Out

Chapter 2: Figure It Out

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

April O'Neil

In the alley, the fight was just about won. For the boys, at least. The Purple Dragons were huddled against the wall. The muscular boy in red raised his hand to give the finishing blow, when the boy in the blue shirt blocked him.

"Raph, what are you doing? Were humans now, we can't blow our cover." I knew they had to be the turtles. But how were they doing it? I decided I was going to get answers.

"Donnie!" I exclaimed. The boy in purple flinched. "Yeah, I know it's you!" The boy turned around. Behind his thick glasses, his soulful mahogany eyes bore into mine.

In the few seconds' distraction that they had, the Purple Dragons raced out of the alley. The boys watched them run, then refocused their attention on me.

"April," he started, "I think we have some explaining to do. Let's go to the lair, and I can tell you what happened."

"Yo dudes, I've got the pizza!" Mikey said, "It's on the counter, come'n get it!" The turtles, I mean, boys, ran to the counter and got as much as they could before it was gone. Donnie returned with three slices of pizza, two for him and one for me.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

There was an odd feeling in the room. For once, the um...boys (can I even call them that?) didn't have anything to say. Not even Raph.

It wasn't until Donnie cleared his throat that the enigmatic mood was broken.

"Let's take care of the elephant in the room" He said.

"Where?!" yelled Mikey, falling off his chair and spilling Raph's comic collection. Raph slapped him in the back of the head.

"Nice going, genius." he said to Donnie. I felt a small, indistinguishable pang of anger. "Mikey, there's no elephant. Now clean up my comics."

"Guys, quiet." Leo warned. "This is important."

"That's what you always say" Mikey complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, what is it you want to know, April?" Donnie asked, ignoring his brothers. I had so many questions, I didn't know what to ask first. I decided to go with the easier question.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"It was in one of the devices that we stole from the Kraang. It had...retro mutagen, but not just regular retro mutagen. Somehow, it could override our genetic makeup. I was building upgrades for the Shellraisor, and it spilled on me. I'm not sure how it made us human, but I am studying the retro mutagen. I'll figure it out."

"Is this permanent?"

"I have no idea. Any other questions?"

"Just one. Does this mean that you guys have to go to high school with me?" I asked. Just then, Master Splinter walked into the room.

"Let me answer that question for you, April. Yes. I have just spoken with the principal of your high school. He will be pleased to welcome the boys to the school." Master Splinter said.

As I looked up, I saw four different reactions from the teenagers. Raph's jaw dropped, Leo looked worried, Donnie eyes lit up, and Mikey fainted altogether.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Amazing, yeah..." said Raph, startled.

Leo picked up a slice of pizza and wafted it in Mikey's face. He stirred, then opened his eyes. He quickly grabbed the slice and scarfed it down.

"Works every time" Leo chuckled.

"Woah, bros I just had the weirdest dream." Mikey said. He then noticed his brothers nervousness. "It was real, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, Mikey. It was." Donnie said, then walked to his room. "I'm going to bed." he muttered. It was obvious that something was wrong.

"I believe you should all do the same. You have a big day tomorrow. April, you should go home." said Master Splinter. As our eyes met, we almost shared a conversation. We both knew that there was a problem with. _Will Splinter be able to figure it out? _ As if he had read my thoughts, Master Splinter nodded.

"Go, April" He repeated.

"Hai, sensai" I said, and rushed out of the lair.

I remember little of what happened afterwards.

I had had a feeling that I wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Then Donnie came through my apartment window.

"What's up, Donnie?" I had asked him.

"April," Donnie said. I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what his problem was. "There's more to that story than I told you. The Kraang are up to something, and your father may be in danger."

I saw pinkish-purple light flash in my apartment window, just in front of my face. I gasped.

"What the..." Donnie said, surprised. "Oh no, the Kraang!" Another laser shot into my room, this time blasting into my arm. I felt red hot pain, and saw blood drip to the floor.

"April!" Donnie screamed. His face came into my focus. His eyes were filled with worry. "Don't leave me." Then I was in his arms, flying over the city. I couldn't see straight. Everything was distorted, the world was upside down. All I could see were the bright lights of the Kraang guns. What was going on?

All I knew was that if I was going down, I needed to say something first.

"Donnie," I mumbled. Man, I was dizzy. I tried to make myself snap out of it. I needed to sound serious. "Donnie, I love you." I admitted

I could see Donnie stop running, shock in his eyes. Then his face became even more detirmined, and he ran faster than ever.

_That's my boy._ I thought.

Then the world went black.

**A note: I know, this chapter sucked. Sorry. :(**


	3. Never Go Back

Chapter 3: Never Go Back

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

Donatello's POV

As I ran, lights blinding me, I held an unconscious April close to my chest. She loved me, and her well-being was all that mattered at the moment. The chances of us surviving were slimming as more Kraang shot at us. There were just too many. As I ran, more Kraang followed us. There were a hundred, at least. I scanned the ground for the nearest manhole cover. I spotted one below.

I jumped off the building and ran towards the cover...when one of the Kraang pulled an Electric Taser gun and shot at my chest.

I felt as though each of my nerves were splitting, the cells in my body exploding, as I fell to the ground. If only I could reach my T-Phone...or April...

The colors were fading...

I woke up in a detention zone.

"Donnie," I heard April moan next to me. "What's going on?"

"April, were in a prison cell. I'll try and break us out of here." I explained.

I tried using a shuriken to pry the door open, then I looked for any hidden systems I could use to break free. It was no use. Unless...

"April, stand back. I brought a grenade with me, and maybe I can use it to blow up the door."

"Donnie, where do you keep a GRENADE!? Besides, won't we die?" She asked. I'd thought of this myself, but I had a plan that would get us out without killing us.

"Just stand back." I warned. "I just need to blow it up."

"That won't be necessary." I heard a low voice say, and the doors swung open, revealing my brothers. I ran over and gave them all a hug. I had never been so grateful for them before.

"Donnie, please explain why you left in the middle of the night? We were all worried to death!" Leo sounded panicked.

"You were worried about me? Even Raph?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"No, I wasn't!" Raph yelled defensively. Mikey, Loe, and I laughed as Raph fumed with anger.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do anyway..." I told them what happened.

"So, Donnie, you couldn't take on a few Kraang?" Raph asked. My gratitude melted away. Of course Raph would say something like that.

"No, Raph. I couldn't take on a few HUNDRED Kraang!" I snapped, "Not while I had to carry April!"

"Wait, guys. Where's April?" Leo asked. I checked the cell, then looked outside.

"God, she's so stubborn!" I fumed. "She's probably off looking for her father!"

Just then, the Kraang alarm sounded.

"And the Kraang probably just found her." said Leo.

I pushed past my brothers and ran out the door. My chest was still sore from being tased. _Whoever did that is gonna pay, _I vowed.

"It is the one known as April O'Neil. Get the one known as April O'Neil." I heard a Kraang say. They were close! I ran in the direction of the noise.

When I reached them, I saw April holding a Kraang in a headlock and kicking another simultaneously. I was shell-shocked. When had she become so strong?

Two more Kraang arrived, and I could tell she was outnumbered, so I stepped in. I reached for my bo, but then realized I didn't have it, since it made people become suspicious of us. _I mean, who carries ninja weapons on their way to the store?_ Instead, I took out a shiruken and threw it at one of the Kraang. It hit him square in the forehead and the Kraang crumpled to the ground, it's brain squealing and running away. I kicked the other Kraang to the ground as more entered.

"April, we have to run!" I yelled, "There's too many of them!"

"Holy shell-Donnie, how many of these did you have to fight?" said Raph, as more Kraang poured into the room. We all split up, looking for an exit. I seemed that the only way out was where the Kraang were coming in. I ran towards a Kraang, ripped it's arm off, and used it's own gun to kill about a hundred Kraang before one jumped on top of me and wresled me to the ground. Man, they're heavy! I thought to myself.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled. My brothers had fought their way to the door a last, April with them. "Come on!"

"Get outside, I'll meet you there!" I yelled, pushing the Kraang off me and kicking it's brain._ Ew. That thing is really mushy_. _And now there's brain goo on my shoes._ I raced off in the direction of my brothers.

"Donnie, if you can hear me, don't come!" It was Leo's voice. He sounded like he was in trouble, so I ignored his orders and followed his voice.

When I finally reached them, I realized why I should have stayed put.

In front of my four brothers and April, who were all tied up in chains, stood none other than...

The Shredder.

**A note: Sorry. This was a really stupid chapter. You guys are probably reading for the romance, so I'll probably include some fluff (if I can, I'm not good at writing it) in one of my upcoming chapters. Hang tight!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! Sadly :(**


	4. Lost In Paradise

**Chapter 4: Lost In Paradise**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

Donatello's POV

"April O'Neil. It seems that the turtles aren't here to save you this time." said the Shredder._ Well, then, he won't be expecting us, now will he?_ I thought. I took out a shiruken and threw it at the Shredder. It bounced off his helmet and fell to the ground, useless. Shell.

"Footbots. Capture the boy and put him with the others. We may find use for them." The footbot's eyes glowed and they ran towards me with shocking speed. One kicked me to the ground as another wrapped me in chains. I struggled, but could not break free.

"Put them in the van. Make sure they cannot see. I know just what to do with them...especially the girl." Then I saw the footbots come closer. One swing of an arm, and I was out cold.

_God, where am I? _Then all my memories came back to me. _Oh no._ I looked around. The place looked haunted, like a dungeon from medieval times. In front of me were thick iron bars. God, I did not like the feel of this place. "April?" I whispered softly. The last thing I wanted was one of Shredder's henchmen to hear me, and possibly recognize my voice.

"Donnie, I'm here." I heard April say behind me. I jumped, surprised. I whipped around to see her beautiful face, untouched. She was safe! I ran and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. I didn't care if it was weird, she was still alive, and that was what mattered.

"Thank goodness you're safe." I said, "I was worried." I could see her blush slightly.

"What, did you think I wouldn't be able to take care of myself back there?" Asked April, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Of course not, April. You were magnificent." I said, but there were other things on my mind. "April, before we were captured by the Kraang, you said that...that you loved me." I could see her expression soften, and her cheeks glow a bright shade of magenta. Mine were probably the same shade, if not brighter. "I...just wanted to know whether you meant it." I looked down, fearing the worse.

"Donnie, I had never been more truthful about anything in my life. I love you. I want to be with you. I want..."

And I kissed her. I really kissed her. It was amazing, better than all of my dreams, better than I could ever imagine. She tasted amazing, everything about her was...amazing. She was the most beautiful, the most perfect girl in the world. And she was mine. Impossibly mine.

"Wish granted," I said, as our lips broke apart. "And April," I said, looking into her ocean-deep blue eyes. "I love you too."

I loved being human.

We were lost in the moment, just April and I, alone in our cell, when we heard heavy footsteps coming nearer, followed by a loud growling noise. Dogpound. I gulped hard, and stood protectively in front of April as Dogpound swung the cell door open, breaking it off its hinges.

"The Shredder would like to see you." Dogpound said, grabbing April by the scruff of her neck like an animal and carrying her off. I ran after them and kicked Dogpound in the shin.

"Hey!" I yelled while the cell was open. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Do I know you?" asked Dogpound,"You sound like those turtles the Shredder is obsessed with."

"N...no, Mr. uh dog-thing", I said, pretending not to know anything.

"Uh-huh." Said Dogpound suspiciously. He picked me up and threw me into a new cell, slamming it shut.

"The Shredder will deal with you afterwards." Dogpound said, laughing slightly. I watched in horror as he carried the girl of my dreams away. To the Shredder. Alone. I sat on the ground, trying to think of a plan to save her.

"Hey, bro, remember us?" Mikey asked, three cells away. "Your brothers that were captured with you?"

"Guys! You're here!" I exclaimed joyously. "The Shredder's got April, we need to bail her out!"

"You know, you two make a pretty adorable couple." Continued Mikey as Raph and Leo laughed.

"You saw that?!" I asked, embarrassed.

"Really, Donnie, I'd never thought you had it in you." Said Raph, still chuckling.

Just then, I heard a scream.

"April!" I yelled, pounding on the bars, trying desperately to break free. "Guys, we have to get her out of here!"

"Donnie, quiet! I think it's our turn." said Leo, as Fishface came up to our cell.

"So, we meet again." said Raph, his eyes narrowing.

"The turtles?" asked Fishface, confused.

"RAPH!" we all yelled as an evil smile crept over Fishface's face.

**A Note: This chapter was pretty short, I know. I'm just not good at writing fluff. I don't own TMNT! :'(**


	5. All That I'm Living For

**Chapter 5: All That I'm Living For**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

April O'Neil's POV

**"All that I'm living for,**  
**All that I'm dying for,**  
**All that I can't ignore alone at night.**  
**All that I'm wanted for,**  
**Although I wanted more.**  
**Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me."**

I was tied to a chair with ropes, and bright lights shone on my face. In front of me stood the Shredder.

"Tell me the location of Hamato Yoshi, and I promise your demise will be swift."(familiar much?)

"Never!" I yelled, struggling in my ropes. I couldn't do this to Master Splinter, or my brothers. Especially not Donnie. If only I could reach my tessen without him noticing, then I could cut the ropes...

"I am not afraid to kill you. It would be enough to bait the turtles. Especially the one named Donatello, if my sources are correct." I gulped. The turtles couldn't blow their cover, yet they were already caught. The Shredder would figure it out sooner or later.

"Now." The Shredder said, extending the knives in his armor directly towards my face. "**Where is Hamato Yoshi?**" My pupils dilated as the knives came closer. _What can I do?! _

Just then, Fishface ran into the room, panting. "Master Shredder..." He started, then stopped to catch his breath. "I have found the turtles. Or...whatever they are. They seemed to have discovered a retro mutagen."

"Bring them to me. I will deal with them." Said the Shredder.

"But master Shredder...they are gone." Fishface bowed low to the Shredder, fearing the worst. The Shredder slowly walked over to Fishface.

"You let them get away?!" He bellowed furiously. "You dirty rat! You..." I took my chance to grab my tessen, cut myself free, and sneak out of the room. Almost.

I was just a few paces away from the doorway, when I saw the Shredder in front of me.

"So April...You think you can outsmart me?" The Shredder swiped his knives at me, and I winced away and shut my eyes, waiting for the pain. After a moment, nothing came, so I opened my eyes. Donatello was there in front of me, blocking the strike with his own arm. Luckily, only the blunt side hit him. The Shredder tried to attack me again, but was only able to hit the back of my neck...

"Donnie!" I gasped, "You came? For me?"

"April, you make that sound surprising." He said, while attacking the Shredder with shuriken. "I would never let anything hurt you or threaten you. I could never live through that. I could never lose you." He blushed slightly, then changed the subject abruptly. "Shell, we need better weapons!" He said, gritting his teeth at the little damage his weapons were giving.

"You can say that again!" Yelled Mikey, who found the same issue as he and Raph battled Fishface. Leo was slowly being backed into a wall by FootBots.

"Guys, we need an escape route!" Yelled Leo.

"Leave that to me." Said Mikey. I saw him pull a ninja smoke bomb out from his belt. "Ninjas, out!" He yelled, then smashed the bomb into the ground. Donnie grabbed my hand and lead my through the thick purple smoke. When it cleared, we were on top of the building. Donnie's brothers were already running back underground. I tried to run with them, but I fell to the ground. I was too dizzy...

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked, looking concerned. I felt numb. Very numb. And something was pricking the back of my neck. It was almost painful.

"**Yeah.**" No, I wasn't alright. My head was starting to really hurt and my arm was bleeding.

"**Donnie...I hate you!**" I yelled as sudden anger consumed me. _Wow, that was random._ _What's wrong with me?_ I tried to move, but I stayed put. Somehow, I was being controlled.

"April, what...what do you mean? I thought you...that you..." Donnie stuttered, barely getting the words out. "I thought you loved me." he said, a tear running down his cheek. He looked so...devastated. I just wanted to comfort him, to be in his arms, but I was held back. I just couldn't do it. **The ones known as the turtles who are humans had set back the Kraang invasion plan back for months, and the humanoid turtles shall pay the price for their mistake. Starting with the one known as Donatello**. _What?! How was this happening?! And what was I even thinking? It made no sense?!_

Then I shut down completely.

"**No, Donatello. I hate you, and I always have. Now you will pay the price for your mistakes. For mutating my father!**" I said mirthlessly, pulling out my tessen.

"No, April...You know I never meant to...I thought you'd forgiven me!" He said in a pleading voice. But I was impersonal, I did not care for the human's feelings**.** **The one known as Donatello must die, along with the ones called the turtles, who were now humans.**

My eyes narrowed, and I pounced on the frightened Donatello.

**A Note: Sorry if the end of this chapter made absolutely no sense. This one was originally shorter, so I had to make it longer somehow. I don't own TMNT.**


	6. Taking Over Me

**Chapter 6: Taking Over Me**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

Donatello's POV

It was almost a year ago that we accidentally mutated April's father. April had accepted our apology, yet when she said she hated me my heart had broken. It was worse than when she told me she never wanted to see me again. This time, it was pure hatred. I was crushed. The love of my life just declared that she hated me. All this time worrying about her, everytime I saved her, the endless hours in my lab trying to think of new ways to impress her... all wasted.

It just couldn't be true. But I was probably getting my hopes up. I wiped a tear from my eye, and realized I was crying. I wiped the tears away. I needed to stay alert, to keep myself under control. This was not the time.

April walked up to me...wait, more like sashayed. She never does that. I backed away, afraid. What could I do?! She put both of her arms on my shoulders and pushed me off the building. With more strength than she should have.

I landed on my shell, leaving a dent in the pavement. April sprang off the building and walked towards me, eyes narrowed.

"**The one known as** **Donatello will surrender to Kraang**.** Kraang needs the one known as Donatello to finish the plan which is known as the plan." **she sounded...Kraang-y. Wait, did she just say KRAANG? That would mean...that she was being controlled. Or that she wasn't even there. This could be another clone...

It also meant that the Kraang were planning something. And I had something to do with it...

I would have to warn my brothers somehow. Even if I had to hurt April...but that wouldn't happen.

_In times of war, the only thing that matters is that you complete your mission_. I remember Master Splinter saying. But what was my mission? To save April. I broke free from her grasp and began to run, but then Kraang climbed onto the rooftops and shot their guns blindly.

I hate those things. How did they even find us?

April turned around, facing the Kraang. **"Kraang has found and isolated the one known as Donatello. Capture him for Kraang so he can be of use for the plan known as the plan."** I racked my brains for an explanation of how April could be controlled. It seemed to ring a bell-had this happened before?

Suddenly, the gears shifted into place, and I remembered the time that the Shredder controlled April's dad and used him to kidnap April. There was a small metal device controlling the nerves going to the brain, located on the back of his neck. Once it was activated, the victim had no control over what they did.

I looked over at April, whose back was turned away from me as she spoke to the Kraang. Just above her yellow shirt, on the back of her neck, was the device. I formulated a plan to pry it off before the Kraang could capture me. I started to spring towards her, when a Kraang grabbed my leg mid-jump and smashed me to the ground. I kicked it off as another grabbed me around the neck, holding me in a headlock and another grabbing me around the chest. April was being controlled, with no consideration for human rights or anything. It made me so mad. I didn't care if I died, I needed to save her.

I felt another surge of anger, and I broke away from the Kraang with such force that when they hit the ground, they didn't get up. I ran towards April and pricked the metal device off the back of her neck as Kraang pulled me away, towards a white van. She collapsed to the ground, but after a moment, looked up. It was evident that she had no idea what was going on, just that I was in trouble. She pulled out her tessen and threw it. It sliced of the heads of the Kraang and flew back into her hand.

The Kraang looked in her direction. I used the little time I had to break free of the Kraang again, grab her hand, and run for our lives.

I lifted the manhole cover and helped her into the sewers. I was so glad April was back, I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, thanks for saving me back there." I said, scratching the back of my neck akwardly.

She blushed and looked away. But then I remembered what she had said before, about her hating me. What was the truth?

I guessed it was time for a chat. A serious chat.

"Um, so...April, about what happened earlier...APRIL!"

April collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. She had sustained many injuries in the past few hours. Her arm was bleeding, and the singes on her leg probably meant that the Kraang lasers just nicked her. I needed to get her to the lair, where I could treat her wounds.

Then we could find my brothers. Wherever they were. Because when we reached the lair...

They were gone.

I looked at my T-Phone. It was 7:30 am. Had we really been out all night? Just then, I received a message from Mikey: Yo dude, where are you and April? You're late!

"Oh, no," April said, "I'm late for school!"

Oh god. That must be where they were. And where I should be.

I quickly bandaged her arm, and ran out of the lair with her in my arms. We needed to get there as fast as possible. I couldn't make a bad impression to the teacher!

"So, where is this school, anyway?" I asked as we ran.

Another Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. The holidays were a pain, I had to study for midterm, and my cat got sick... I was just busy. And the end was super random.

Nickelodeon owns TMNT. Not me. :'(


	7. Forgive Me

**Chapter 7: Forgive Me**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

Donatello's POV

I rushed her into our 1st period class, where the students and teacher were staring at us. A couple of students were giggling softly. When I looked at April, still in my arms, I figured out why. I quickly placed her on the ground and looked away, blushing madly. I turned to the teacher.

"Sorry, miss, for being late. April got hurt on her way here, and..." I started, but I was quickly cut off.

"Take your seats, I don't accept excuses. My name is Mrs. Ferris, and I am the English teacher at this school." April and I quickly took the seats closest to us. I looked around to see Leo in the corner of the class. _Mikey and Raph must be in other classes,_ I thought.

As the class started, I noticed a few girls looking in my direction, and others glaring at April. I wonder what that was about.

The class was on deciphering the meter of poetry, something Master Splinter had already taught me about. One of the students passed me a note. I opened it carefully, keeping an eye on the teacher as I did.

_I'm sorry for running out on you. It was stupid of me.-April. _I sent her one back.

_Don't blame yourself. What matters is that you're safe.-Donnie._

_Thanks. I'm so lucky to have you.3 -April. _My heart stopped. I put the note in my pocket as the 1st period bell rang.

_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all,_ I thought.

The morning went quickly. The only other classes I had with April were History and Physics. I had Chemistry with Leo, Art with Mikey (by time we left, Mikey's table was a mess), and Gym and Health with Raph.

At lunch, I tried to sit with my brothers, who had come to the cafeteria early, but there were already a ton of girls, and a few mean-looking guys sitting at their table, mainly around Raph and Mikey. I gave up and looked for another table. Most of them seemed full. Maybe if I could find April...

_Note to self: Get to lunch earlier._

I was about to give up, when a girl in my grade walked up to me. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and very pale skin. She was pretty, but not my type. I only have one type, and only one person fits that type.(can you guess who it is?)

"Do you want to sit at our table? You looked like you needed a seat." She asked, smiling warmly. She was the first person who had actually talked directly to me.

"Um...sure," I answered, "if you don't mind." I followed her to the table in the back of the cafeteria, where there were only a few students. There sat...April! She looked up at me, and she seemed to be happy I was there. I sat next to her.

"By the way, my name is Scarlett."

"Nice to meet you," I said, then turned to April. "How was your morning?"

"The usual," She said automatically, then realized I didn't know what the 'usual' meant. "it was good." she added.

"Great." I said. "How's your arm?" I asked.

"Fine. Thanks for patching it up for me, the school nurses probably wouldn't have done as well." I hesitated, then placed my hand on hers. She looked at me and blushed. I couldn't help but blush too.

"Um...okay then. Nice chatting with you." I heard Scarlett say. She got up and left.

Personally, I'd say she looked a little disappointed.

As she was leaving, I heard yelling. The voice seemed familiar... I looked at the table where my brothers sat. Raph was standing, and yelling a some punk-looking kid. From what I could hear, the kid thought Raph wasn't strong or something like that. I could see the fight escalating quickly, and I could tell it wouldn't be long before it got physical. I stood up, trying to think of a way to break up the fight. But when I looked again, my jaw dropped.

Raph was calm. Calm, because of who was standing between him and the punk kid.

Scarlett. She was speaking calmly to him, and he seemed to lose his anger. _That's impossible,_ I thought. But sure enough, Raph turned away from the fight and started to leave the cafeteria.

"Coward." The kid said, laughing softly. Raph span around and chucked a lunch tray at him. Scarlett ducked just in time, but it hit the kid square in the face. He was knocked off balance and fell to the ground. Suddenly, I saw a tall figure behind Raph.

"Principal Carri!" April gasped.

_Principal?! Oh no...,_ I thought.

"Busted..." said Mikey.

As I looked at the principal, I felt like there was something different about her.

And I couldn't help but be suspicious...

**A Note: Sorry if this is inaccurate, I don't go to high school. I don't own TMNT, but I own Scarlett, the principal, the teachers, and whoever else I decide to put in here. I think I will have the other turtles find love. They deserve it : ) **

**Bianca, Jade, Ash**


	8. Made of Stone

**Chapter 8: Made of Stone**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

April's POV:

We all watched in horror as Raph, the punk kid, and Scarlett were herded out of the cafeteria. Leave it to Raphael to get in trouble on his first day in school. Splinter would be ticked off. Donnie and I eyed each other nervously.

"I don't trust her." Donnie said, as we left the cafeteria to go to our afternoon classes.

"Why not?" I asked, "She's perfectly normal." I was confused. Sure, Carri was overly strict, but weren't all principals?

But I couldn't help but wonder what Donnie had noticed when I saw her in the hallway at last period.

The last class passed quickly, and I found Donnie so we could walk home together. It was almost comical watching him talk nonstop about how wonderful school was. Maybe it was because most of the teachers liked him. Or that he happened to know the answer to every question the teacher asked. Whatever it was, it made school the most amazing place for him. I guess I just didn't understand how most kids grow up hating school, and Donnie was just so different.

"So...how do you think Splinter's going to react to Raph getting in trouble?" Donnie asked, though he already knew.

"I just feel bad for him because it wasn't even his fault. Hey, was it just me, or do you think Raph has a slight crush on Scarlett?"

Donnie paused in his walking and thought about what I had said. Then a mischievious gap-toothed grin showed across his face. "You know, he'll never hear the end of that." We laughed.

We walked into the lair to see Raph, Master Splinter, and...Scarlett? They were talking, so we gave them some room to chat and went into the lab, where we started on the large amount of homework we had been given. Donnie was extremely helpful, he walked through the assignments I didn't understand while doing his own work. When I was frustrated, he would kiss me, and I would calm down. For once, I actually understood everything.

Thanks to Donnie.

"Hey, have you seen Mikey?" Donnie asked Master Splinter as we walked out of the lab to get some pizza. Suddenly, Mikey skateboarded into the lair, grinding on one of the rails on his way down.

"Speak of the devil." I said.

"And the devil shall appear." Donnie added swiftly, making me laugh.

"Michaelangelo, do not skateboard in the lair. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just took a detour to the skate park on my way home." Mikey said, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting on the couch. For some reason, he seemed to be very happy. I could almost feel his positive energy.

"You may go to the park only after your homework is complete." said Splinter. Mikey walked into his room, winking at us before he left.

"C'mon, let's figure out what Scarlett is doing here with Raph." Donnie said, grabbing my hand and leading me to Raph's room. When we peeked in, I was shocked by what I saw. Raph and Scarlett were kissing. My jaw dropped. They broke apart, and Raph saw me watching.

"Got a problem?" he asked. I shook my head vigorously and left.

"Wow...you were right." Donnie said. "Raph and Scarlett. I guess I'll have to get to know her better. I wonder how she manages to calm him down."

"It's love, Donnie. It works miracles." Donnie stepped closer to me, holding my face in his hands, and kissed me.

"Yes, April. Love does work miracles. It's a miracle that you're in my life." I smiled.

"I love you, Donnie." I said.

And I meant it.


	9. Where Will You Go

**Chapter 9: Where Will You Go**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

**Mikey's POV:**

I sat on my bed, alone, thinking about Jade. I had met her at the skate park, on my way home from school. She was new to skateboarding, so I offered to show her a few tricks. Jade is really cool and outgoing, but a lot of people don't seem to appreciate her. She's the only girl I had met who actually embraced who she was, instead of hiding it. She loves to play video games, and she says she'll never have enough pizza. She's beautiful and funny.

We have so much in common. Maybe we'll be best friends.

Maybe we'll be more.


	10. Field of Innocence

**Chapter 10: Field of Innocence **

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

**Donnie's POV:**

I've been noticing something strange about Mikey lately. It doesn't seem like a bad thing, in fact, he's always happy about something. Even when Raph hits him, he's always totally chill about it. The only clue I had to figure out what it was was that Mikey went to the skate park every day after school, and came home really late. So when I finished my homework, I went down to the skate park to see what Mikey was up to.

I walked to the gate and saw Mikey with a girl. She had medium length blond hair and green eyes, and seemed pretty short for her age. I watched as she tried to grind on one of the rails, and fell off. Mikey was there in an instant, helping her up and patting off dirt from her shirt. They held hands for longer than necessary, and that was when I noticed the gleam in Mikey's eyes. He seemed so happy, and he deserved it after how mean him and his brothers had been to him all his life.

Mikey's in love, and I'm not going to get between them.

I turned, and walked away from the skate park, smiling.

**Sorry the last couple chapters were so short, I had writers block. :(**


	11. The Change

**Chapter 11: The Change**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

April's POV:

It's been a few weeks, and I've noticed something strange about Donnie. He's more tense around me, and talks less. But it's not just me. He's been avoiding everyone lately. Except for Mikey, which makes no sense. He spends more time in his lab working, or studying for school.

He's hiding something big, and I want to know what it is.

Interrogation time.

I walked into his lab, to see him and Mikey talking. Usually, Donnie would kick Mikey out to work, but Donnie's work was discarded entirely. I just didn't get it.

"Donnie, we need to talk." I said. Donnie and Mikey shared a quick glance, and I saw Mikey nod. Mikey stood and left the lab, leaving us there alone.

"April, Mikey and I had a talk, and we decided it was time you knew something."

Darn, he beat me to it.

"Mikey's with this girl named Jade. They've been together for...a few weeks now."

"Wait...that's it? Why did you hide it from us?"

"Well, do you really think Leo and Raph would ever let that go?"

"Good point. So, do they know yet?"

"Mikey's telling them now. April, I'm sorry I ignored you. I was just trying to help Mikey."

"It's alright. Just...don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise. I would never hurt you on purpose. I love you so much." He kissed me, slowly and sweetly. I could hear his sincerity in his words, taste it on his lips.

"So, do you think we should save Mikey now?" I asked him.

"Maybe in a few minutes." Donnie said, smiling slightly. "I'm not sure I'm done yet."

**A note: I think I'm going to show the other couples in the next few chapters. Don't worry, Leo's girl is coming soon! ;) **


	12. Farther Away

**Chapter 12: Farther Away**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

**Ashley's POV**

I ran down the alley, breathing heavily. I watched as the seven ninjas gained on me. They were wore all black and had red glowing eyes. I noticed a small red foot emblem. They ran with stunning speed. I ran as fast as I could until I reached the end of the alley. Dead end. I backed away slowly as the ninjas ran into the alley.

They walked closer, each step louder, every breath heard in the dark night.

One smashed his fist into my chest, and my breath escaped my chest as I fell to the ground. The ninjas bound my wrists and began to drag me to a white van. (Not totally cliché at all)

Suddenly I saw a that new kid from school, Leo. He took out two giant swords and sliced through four of the ninjas with ease. He punched one in the stomach, picked him up, and threw him into the other. He ran at the one holding me and kicked him aside.

I blinked as he cut me free and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding out his hand. I took it and got up.

"Yeah...you're that Leonardo kid, right?" I asked, eyeing his swords.

"Leo, yeah. And you are.."

"Ashley. I have to ask, why do you have giant swords?"

"They're katanas, and it's a long story. But that doesn't matter. I should take you home, where Donnie can check you out and make sure you're not hurt."

He walked out of the alley, and picked up a manhole cover, motioning me to go in. I gave him a 'are you kidding me' look, then when I realized that he was serious, I climbed into the sewers.

This was really weird.


	13. Going Under

**Chapter 15: Going Under**

**A note: I don't own TMNT**

**Also, all of this fanfictions chapters are going to be song titles. Try to guess the song!**

Leo's POV:

I helped Ashley into the lair, where Raph and Scarlett were on the couch.

"Scarlett?" Ashley asked. I guess they knew each other.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked grudgingly.

"Ashley is getting checked for wounds. She was attacked by the Foot." I said. Raph looked up.

"What would the Foot want with you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." Raph looked like he had more to ask, but then Donnie came out.

"Hi." He said, "So...you're with Leo?" I blushed and shook my head.

"No, I just wanted you to make sure she wasn't hurt."

"Oh. Okay. Come with me, then." Donnie walked off, Ashley at his side.

"Leo, I don't trust her." Raph said.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"She could be with the Foot, and just set you up to get to the lair."

"Yeah!" Tagged on Scarlett.

"She's not. She can't be."

"Why not? Remember Karai? You thought SHE was fine."

"Raph." I gritted my teeth. "She's gone. That doesn't matter anymore."

"Whatever, Leo."

I turned away and walked to the lab. I wasn't going to let Raph push me over the edge.

Ashley was sitting on the lab table, while Donnie bandaged a few wounds on her arm.

"She's mostly fine, she just needs to change her bandages everyday." Ashley seemed calmer, she had been tense when we had first walked into the lair.

"Thanks, Donnie." She said, getting off the table and walking to the door.

"Um, can one of you guys help me out of here?"

"I'll go with you." I volunteered.


End file.
